Yogscast Civilization V: Encyclopedia of Empires, v1
by ChowHound37
Summary: The ins and outs of the Yogscast's first Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge between Lewis, Duncan, Sjin and Haile Selassie.
1. Timeline

**I think there's already something like this on Reddit, but I want to make this anyway. These will be released more as an analysis on what happened to each nation during and after all four (so far) games. I'm starting with this.**

* * *

4000 BC: Four great empires: the French, Venetian, Shoshone and Ethiopian Empires, are founded.

2000 BC: After numerous bids for renaming Moson Kahni, with possibilities such as River Place and Place Where Man He Put Bucket On Head, the Shoshone capital is renamed Mango Peepee. The Venetian capital Venice, meanwhile, is renamed Sandland, for the vast expanse of desert surrounding it.

1000 BC: Construction of the Pyramids is completed in Paris, France.

300 BC: The French city of Troyes is founded in the shadow of Uluru.

500 AD: The Ethiopians found the religion Eastern Orthodoxy.

550 AD: Holy Frenchism is founded in the holy city of Paris. It begins spreading to the four corners of the world.

700 AD: French Emperor Lewis I proposes the founding of a French city right outside Sandland. After the border disputes with the Shoshone over the city of Novenice Dogesu, Venetian King Duncan refuses, and the French Army mobilizes and goes to war.

1000 AD: The Venetian Empire falls to French domination as Robert E. Lee leads the _Grande Armée _to victory in Sandland. King Duncan is taken into French custody, and after surrendering at the point of a spear, he is suffocated to death when a baguette is forcibly shoved down his throat by French Emperor Lewis himself. In light of the successful invasion, the Shoshone back down and accept unquestionable French hegemony.

* * *

Next: The Holy French Empire


	2. France

**Holy French Empire**

Capital: Paris

Largest city: Paris

Other cities: Orleans, Lyon, Troyes, Tours, Sandland

Government: Theocratic monarchy

Leader: Emperor Lewis Bonaparte I

Establishment: 4000 BC

Religion: Holy Frenchism

The Holy French Empire, or France, is an empire covering Central and Eastern Pangea, spanning from the opposing coasts of the Ocean and stretching across two deserts. It is the largest and most powerful nation in the world, being unmatched in military and economic power.

The Empire was founded by its leader for the last 5000 years, Emperor Lewis Brindley Bonaparte I. It quickly managed to become a major power by laying claim to the entire northeastern Pangean continent and conquering that area, and by gaining the favour of its neighbours, most notably Malacca. Although only rivalled by the Ethiopian Empire to the south, it nonetheless asserted its power on the world stage with its rapid growth.

Despite the Empire being an absolute monarchy, with the Emperor as its head of state and government, it still holds the values of republicanism and liberty very dear, and it has one of the freest societies in the world, though these are widely overshadowed due to some critics of the Empire, primarily those from the Shoshone and Venetian refugees, say that its ambitions of world domination have created a false type of liberty that does not exist.

Although the Empire's development was spurred on by the founding of Holy Frenchism and its quick spread by the 6th century AD, as well as its massive technological achievements, its crowning moment was in the Franco-Venetian War of the later 10th and early 11th centuries, in which the French invaded and conquered the weak Venetian Empire, as well as the Crusades of Holy Frenchism against the Shoshone, who rejected the religion. The subsequent occupation and annexation of the Venetian Empire and its capital Sandland has cemented France's place on the international stage, as the similarly weak Shoshone Empire have chosen to accept French hegemony over the continent, while Ethiopia and France remain locked in a Cold War. Today the Empire remains a global superpower as it controls the land, though it remains to be seen as to whether this may change in the race to conquer the seas.


	3. Venice

**Most Serene Kingdom of Venice**

**4000 BC – 1000 AD**

Capital: Sandland

Largest city: Sandland

Government: Absolute monarchy

Leader: Mighty King Duncan

Religion: Tengriism

The **Most Serene Kingdom of Venice **was a monarchial city-state ruled by the Mighty King Duncan lasting from 4000 BC to 1000 AD, when it was conquered by the Holy French Empire.

In the time that it existed, from the beginning the Kingdom suffered under the incompetent and oppressive rule of its King, who founded the city of Sandland in the middle of a desert that had access to no resources of value except elephant ivory, and was surrounded by lush grassland. The Kingdom struggled under these conditions, as well as the inability of the King to complete construction of wonders before other nations did, and was rendered even less powerful when barbarians invaded from the north and sacked Sandland, burned elephants and enslaved civilians around 300 AD, and a massive restriction on growth when the Shoshone Empire founded the city of Novenice Dogesu right on the western edge of Venice's borders in 600 AD.

The end of the empire came when the Holy French Empire led by Emperor Lewis Brindley Bonaparte I proposed the creation of a French city outside Sandland. The King, already angered by the settlement of Novenice Dogesu and the spread of France's religion, Holy Frenchism (which it rejected), asserted his nation's rightful claim over the area, in turn sparking the Franco-Venetian War in 880 AD. Despite limited Shoshone assistance, by 1000 Sandland fell to the French forces of Great General Robert E. Lee, and the King was executed with a baguette stuffed down his throat. In the end, Venice and all its assets were incorporated into France. This event is what led to France to become the leading superpower in the world.


	4. The Shoshone

**Shoshone Empire**

Capital: Mango Peepee

Largest city: Mango Peepee

Other cities: Fishswim Bigsea, Novenice Dogesu

Government: Tribal council

Leader: Chief Sjin

Religion: Holy Frenchism

The Shoshone Empire leads the world in its exploration and providing power against the barbarians, although this role is becoming more of one for France following its victory against the Venetians and its subsequent conquest. The Empire is also noteworthy because its population is the happiest in the world, especially due to France slowly falling to rebellion in its conquered territory of Sandland following Venice's annexation into France.

Founded in 4000 BC by Chief Sjin, its Eternal Leader, the Empire began a slow expansion across the southwestern parts of Pangaea, as it focused its resources on battling the barbarians to the north instead, to much success. The Empire was plagued by the problem of the government taking too long to choose names for its cities, and despite suggestions from France and Venice, it took a while for the capital Mango Peepee to be renamed from Moson Kahni. Fishswim Bigsea also had a similar situation.

When Holy Frenchism began spreading towards the country shortly after its founding, the Shoshone attempted to resist its spread, citing the Holy Frenchism "is a desert religion for desert people, and we [the Shoshone] are not a desert people." This prompted the nation to assist Venice in its protracted struggle against France during the Franco-Venetian War, despite the already strained relations between the two from the settlement of Novenice Dogesu, and the ensuing refugee crisis when massive hordes of Venetian civilians left Sandland for more fertile lands, primarily the Shoshone capital of Mango Peepee. However, it would not be enough. When Venice fell, the Shoshone conceded to France's advantage and announced their adoption of Holy Frenchism instead of continued resistance against the French.


	5. Ethiopia

**Ethiopian Empire**

Capital: Addis Ababa

Largest city: Addis Ababa

Other cities: Harar, Adwa, Lalibela, Gondar

Government: Absolute monarchy

Leader: Emperor Haile Selassie I

Religion: Eastern Orthodoxy

Although ignored by most of the world, the Ethiopian Empire is one of the world's main powerhouses, as it has a burgeoning foothold on scientific and cultural advances.

Founded in 4000 BC by its Emperor Haile Selassie I, who has ruled the country fairly and with an even hand since, the Empire covers the southernmost and easternmost expanses of Pangaea. It also fields a strong army and has maintained its influence with its construction of some of the world's most culturally impressive wonders, such as the Hanging Gardens and the Great Lighthouse. To this day no other nation has been able to match it in any aspects except size and military power, which France is most powerful at. It remains to be seen as to whether it can maintain that lead.

The nation has been mostly isolated from world affairs, but it may be that this is the nation's saviour, because in the process of France's crusades, it has turned a blind eye towards Ethiopia, and has thus led Ethiopia to be the only major world power to be able to stand up to France. The world is now bracing itself for the day that the fuse is lit and the two superpowers go to war. For now, though, as France continues to bully the Shoshone into their sphere of influence, Ethiopia slowly gains more power each day as it continues to make gains in growth.


	6. Holy Frenchism

**Holy Frenchism**

**Holy Frenchism** is a religion that is based off the founding principles of the Holy French Empire, and revolves around desert folklore and ceremonial burial. It is the state religion of numerous nations, such as France, the now defunct Kingdom of Venice, and the Shoshone Empire. It has also spread to the extent that it is now classified a second religion of the Ethiopian Empire. Its followers adhere to the teachings of its two main figures, the French Emperor Lewis Bonaparte I, the head of the Holy French Church, and French Jesus, the Son of God. Among the main symbols of the religion are the crossed baguettes, its official food, symbol and suffocation device, the onion ring, its other official food, and the black and white striped shirt and beret, its official costume.

Holy Frenchism was founded in 960 BC in the Holy City of Paris. It began spreading quickly and aggressively, first across the expansive French Empire, then towards other nations. Venice quickly succumbed, and a majority of the Shoshone population began following it too, despite its banning by the government. By the end of the Franco-Venetian War, which ended with the French conquest of Sandland, the religion had spread to not just France and Venice, but also the entire Shoshone Empire, which later lifted the ban due to popular appeal, and even to Ethiopia's northern frontiers, where it began to gain the following of the population of the city of Adwa, and has served as a counter to the much slower spread of the Ethiopian state religion, Eastern Orthodoxy. This may be a weak spot in the lynchpin of Ethiopia's long-term stability, and will most likely be a factor should war ever break out between the two religious and militaristic global powers.


End file.
